Shira
Shira or by her other titles, Death Shira and Nova Shira, is an OC created by Laki. She is a centuries old death goddess who has plagued the World of Destinies Intertwined. First appearing in the side RP Teddy's Trial, Shira has grown to develop a dynamic role throughout the timeline. Overview Death Shira is a malevolent, inter-dimensional entity whose full past and origins are still shrouded in mystery. However, it is known that she started off as a mortal, before launching a strike on the Realm of Death in order to steal its ruler's position and become an artificial goddess herself. She would eventually become the masked menace that societies know her as now, twisting the realm into her image and using her abilities to spread destruction and suffering across the multiverse. Death Shira deeply believes that despair and ruin are the natural state of things, wanting the universe to be at one with it in order to become "perfect". Her rather twisted thinking also appears to have influenced her realm's bizarre culture, most of the inhabitants revering her as a god. Dodeca and the Order of Light have worked diligently to keep Death Shira sealed in her realm, though she has managed to escape numerous times to cause trouble on earth. RP History Death Shira makes her first appearance in Teddy's Trial, where she is first encountered by Teddy. As part of a trial, Teddy must go to Death Shira's realm in order to fight and defeat her. He eventually succeeds in doing so, sealing her back in her realm. This would only be a temporary solution, however, as eventually Death Shira would forcefully take Teddy into marriage, strong arming him into leaving the Order temporarily. At an unknown point in the timeline Death Shira is killed and Teddy is rescued from her clutches. However hints of her malice live on in the form of disembodied spirits known collectively as Shira Phantoms. Revival The once murderous and abusive Death Shira would eventually be reincarnated into a young girl some time around Year 7 of the timeline. Simply called Shira for now, the girl has no memories of her past life and now lives as a meek and timid wanderer. She shows no powers of her former self but causes bad luck wherever she goes, making her seen as a bad omen. In Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes the Outcasts receive intel that Shira has been reborn and immediately go off on a search for her seeing her as valuable to their fight against Blood, the new tyrannical ruler of the Shirans. After finding Shira in the outskirts of a town in South Denland, the group tries to convince her to come with them but Shira insists that she not join their group, as she'll bring nothing but misfortune to them. However, when she is eventually saved by a violent mob by the group she begins to reconsider her decision and chooses to side with them after all, now becoming an official Outcast. Teddy is initially fearful of Shira as she brings back memories of the abuse he endured from her past self, but this gets better over time. Powers and Abilities 'Death Shira' : As Death Shira she is known to be a powerful enemy, being able to keep equal footing with Dodeca. One of her signature techniques is summoning chains that she uses to bind, impale and whip enemies from a long range. Not only this, but she has been shown to utilize darkness energy in her attacks, which are conjured into blasts. Death Shira can summon a special decaying compound known as petrisludge, which causes anything that it touches to petrify. This may last anywhere from a few minutes to weeks, though weakening her may allow the victim to break free. : Being the ruler of a realm, Death Shira has command over armies of creatures to fight for her, the most common being mechanical, masked soldiers known as Eviscera Knights. As Death Shira is increasingly bound to her Realm through one of Dodeca's spells, she more often relies on her armies to carry out her duties. : In spite of her great power, Death Shira is still susceptible to light magic, and removing her mask will often render her incredibly weakened. 'Shira' : Reincarnated Shira's powers are weaker and harder to control than her previous incarnation, being that her dark powers are fueled by emotion. Shira is capable of summoning chains made out of dark matter but these tend to only appear when she's in a state of fear, anxiety or anger. These chains can be quite destructive, enveloping the area around her and tearing at anything in her vicinity, as demonstated when she nearly destroyed the Outcasts's base in a brief fit where she lost control of her powers. 'Nova Shira' : Nova Shira demonstates nealy all of the powers that Death Shira has, being that Gar's mask has granted her her full strength. Her fighting style is less brutish in this state and a lot more flashy, possibly in reference to her differing personality. Relationships Trivia Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Human Category:OCs that are neither human nor pokemon Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs made by Laki